


The Beast and the Harlot

by EllySketchit



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient China, Canon-Typical Violence, China, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: The woman was no great beauty. While Daoi Chan had been famous for her flawless skin and graceful figure this one was not. She was smaller than he was but then again most men were small compared to his bulk. He guessed she was around the same height Daoi Chan had been but that's where the similarities ended....





	The Beast and the Harlot

Lu Bu. He was a giant of a man, both in his stature and physical prowess. The reigning warrior of Ancient China, he could defeat anyone he chose. Battle was one of his favorite pastimes but he also excelled in archery and horsemanship.

He was imposing.

He was undefeated.

He was annoyed.

"What is this?" The big man looked down from the battlements of the castle he had taken for himself a year or so ago. "There's too much noise down there." He had been talking with his tactician when he'd heard a commotion outside. One person was facing off against three down there. As they watched, the one spun about and executed a masterful series of quick slashes with what appeared to be a whip. Lu Bu frowned. He had considered that a feminine weapon but his best warriors were laying in heaps down there. The woman raised her face and yelled something. Amazingly, her voice carried up to the mighty giant and his shivering adviser in the still mist of the night.

"Let me go in peace or fight me!"

"Is she serious?" He raised a bushy eyebrow. "Me? _Fight a woman_?" He roared laughter. The other man, Chen Gong, placed a cautionary hand on his lord's arm, however.

"She took down all your top warriors, Master Lu Bu." He pointed with a long finger. "When Daoi Chan's ladies heard what happened to her they all sat around and cried. All except this one. She stole off and tried to run out of the castle. Naturally the men thought it was a simple matter to chase her down." Lu Bu's face had hardened, frowning at the mention of his late wife. He walked back inside his quarters, Chen Gong following with a sigh.

"She did not grieve for her mistress after her passing?"

"What of that?" He stepped around the giant man carefully, trying to get at least one piece of heavy furniture between them. "You still need a woman at your side. This one is much more powerful than your last." Lu Bu's eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaped backwards with a terrified yelp.

"Leave me." The ebony shoulder plates lowered as he turned his back on his tactician.

"What of the girl?" Chen Gong asked, stroking his long beard nervously.

"I will test her myself, as she wishes." He picked up his doubled spear and shrugged his chest plate into place as he stood. It didn't take him long to get to the stables. He was boiling with anger at his men. A single woman had defeated all of them? What, were they worthless scum after all?  
He thrust his jaw out pugnaciously. The great Lu Bu riding out like this to meet a woman! Pah! He vaulted into his saddle and rode out at a walk.

As he grew closer he saw some of the men getting up she had fought with and glared at them. They didn't need him to do so twice; most ran off, scurrying like the vermin they were. Red Hare snorted and tossed his head, cinnamon-colored mane whipping about his neck as his master paced him slowly forward. He was nervous. Lu Bu rode him to wars, crashing through people and fighting. This slow, deliberate walk was unlike anything he'd felt before.

And there she was.

The woman was no great beauty. While Daoi Chan had been famous for her flawless skin and graceful figure this one was not. She was smaller than he was but then again most men were small compared to his bulk. He guessed she was around the same height Daoi Chan had been but that's where the similarities ended. Elly had purple hair that was cut so short most men had declared it was scandalous. It did not flow down her back nor was it braided intricately so that it was pulled away. It was simply short - it looked almost like his did. The lavender hair winged off in the back and long, elven locks spilled down her cheeks to rest on her shoulders. She was extremely pale and her face had marks on it in some places, probably from fighting like a warrior rather than singing or dancing like the court ladies did. She wore no jewelry - again, such things would only hamper her fighting -- but had dark purple eyeshadow on her lids.

Lu Bu reigned Red Hare in and stared at her for a full minute. She watched him calmly, rolling her shoulders back and flicking the whip out. It was doubled, he saw now as he slid off the mighty war horse's back to face her. Two long, thin cords ran out from the base, studded over with steel tips. He didn't see how it could possibly hold up to his enormous doubled spear and he held his weapon up curiously. Would she run? Many grown men had (and did) at the sight.

"Flee, if you would save your pathetic life," he roared thunderously. But the light of battle was in the girl's eyes. He knew that look but was confused when he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Still she didn't falter, her expression did not change. Now, Lu Bu was not an intuitive man. He liked the feel of his weapon in his hands and the clash of steel on steel. To fight on a battlefield was all he thought he craved in life, to try himself against warrior after warrior. When the woman he had been with had died in battle he had been devastated but he'd tried to fill the void with more fighting. It didn't work so well. He wanted to feel the softness of a woman in his arms as much as the steel gripped in his hand. The old fool was right.

"Bah!" He swore and flung the weapon aside. He expected a fight when he reached forward to pull her to his side but she sagged limply. "Afraid at last, little warrior?" She imagined she heard contempt in his voice and snarled in quite an unladylike way.

"Don't mock me!" The big man started back, blinking with shock at the scratches he received on his face. She struggled but couldn't get free from his grip so he simply tightened his arm and gestured for one of the people of the castle to take Red Hare back to the stables.

"I do not." He paused in the act of half-dragging, half-carrying the now writhing woman in his arms. "You may fight me again tonight. There is no need for you to leave this castle." He walked through the gates and up the stairs, past the huge Chinese lions flanking the steps. Elly knew exactly what he meant and her throat closed tight with nerves. She wanted that. She didn't want to be just an object but oh god, she wanted that. She'd been one of the ladies sent by Cao Cao to wait upon his trashy little wife. Great beauty, indeed! Wonderful woman, right. She had hated that woman with a passion. The only reason she had been with her lord was so that Lu Bu would kill his stepfather, thus ridding the empire of that admittedly horrible man. Rumors of Lu Bu and Daoi Chan being affectionate weren't truly what they appeared to be; she would come home to her apartments and immediately bathe whenever she left him. Elly could only grit her teeth and bear the ridiculous pain of unrequited love.

"Where are we going?!" Of course he didn't answer her. She thought she knew, but she couldn't be positive. Maybe she had been slammed on the head when she was fighting. That seemed more likely. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her through the halls as the servants stared, wide-eyed and incredulous. When he reached the ornate, gold-inlaid doors of his personal quarters she squeaked. She couldn't help it. The burly guards snapped to attention but couldn't help staring like the rest. They jerked their eyes back to where they belonged when the big man started giving orders.

"No one comes in unless I call for them!" He glanced around, mouth set and ice blue eyes dangerous. "I am not to be disturbed." He bodily picked Elly up and swung through, armor clanking. The doors slammed shut behind them and she was set gently down on a huge bed. It would have to be, she mused distractedly. Lu Bu towered above her at a whopping six feet, ten inches. He reached up and took his helmet off, the red feathered plumes bobbing airily about as he set it aside. Elly's eyes narrowed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly flexed her muscles, tensing in preparation for a sudden lunge. She wasn't sure what was going to happen yet and although she had loved her lord since she first saw him didn't want to be taken lightly. He whirled around and snatched her out of midair as she jumped, startling her once again. His armor clanged with the impact.

"Much better," he growled. "I thought you had lost all your spirit!"

"This armor..." She couldn't struggle when he had it on or she would be cut by the sharp metal. He stepped to the bed and set her on it. He said nothing but unlaced the pieces one by one, taking the black-enameled suit off. Elly swallowed hard. He wore padded linens underneath, the clothing stained in places with faint rust spots.

"It is gone." He grinned fiercely and reached for her without further ado, one hand catching in her short hair to pull her head back. His head was halfway to her own when she kicked him in the shin. He grunted and paused, giving her time to yank her head out of his tight grip. She lost some hair but got free for a moment. Lu Bu laughed aloud when she butted him in the chest. It was all she could do for he was holding her wrists, his legs pinning her to the bed. They railed against one another for a long time until Elly lay panting on the bed, exhausted from her efforts. There was no way she could fight him off anymore and if he chose to pursue her she would gladly accept his advances.

"No more play?" Lu Bu blinked calmly down at her, not in the least bit winded. Play! Damn it, that had taken everything out of her. She shook her head, swallowing hard.

"I'm tired."

"Too bad," he murmured, touching her cheek with an oddly gentle hand. "But do you want to fight this?" He arched over her and his mouth was claiming hers in a moment. He was as demanding as he was strong, firmly pressing lips that were soft and full onto hers and impatiently licking when she didn't open her mouth right away for his tongue. Her body shaking from exhaustion and the wild emotions running through her, she fixed her eyes on his light blue ones and parted her lips. He grunted approval and deepened the kiss, taking her hands in his and wrapping her arms around his neck. How he knew she wanted to hold him she didn't know or care; Elly finally allowed herself to completely relax and closed her eyes with a soft moan. She opened them a moment later when he asked her to.

"Lord Lu Bu?"

"That noise," he frowned. "Why did you make it?"

"I'm happy, that's all." She looked worried and he shook his head, placing a hand on her lips.

"Does something that simple give you such pleasure?" His great black brows were drawn together. He looked utterly perplexed. As tired as she was Elly cupped the back of his head in her hands, stroking the dark hair. He blinked. Now he not only looked confused but surprised. Out of his element, perhaps. She knew that his late wife hadn't loved him so he'd never experienced someone giving it back to him.

"Anything you do gives me pleasure, my Lord." The inflection she placed on the word 'my' was unintentional but noticeable. Perhaps it was because she was so dizzy with lust or maybe she wanted to push him and see how he felt. The end result was he heard and more importantly understood it. His expression grew even more determined, his eyes narrowing above the swatches of decorative red paint.

"Anything I've done?"

"Almost." Her mouth thinned and she turned her head so he wouldn't see the truth in her eyes. "Anything you do now does."

"Aaaahhh." He cocked his head and grasped her chin in one enormous hand, forcing her to look at him. "That was why you did not grieve like the others." Elly's usually pale face flushed with color. He tilted the other way, following her eyes as they darted around.

"I can't talk about that," she finally whispered. "Please don't make me."

"You are right. It matters not." The big man curled a palm around the side of her head, gently cradling it. Lu Bu felt justified; he had been captivated by the other's beauty and now this one was enthralled by him. He felt that this was how it should be - never mind the squirming excitement in his chest and lower belly! He would ignore it. When Elly leaned into his small caress his heart started to pound in a different way and he struggled to squash the odd feeling. The mighty Lu Bu had always treated the bedroom like a battlefield and all had gone well for him until now. But her skin was soft despite the thin scarring on her arms and her hands burned on the back of his neck. She clung to him in a way that Daio Chan had not unless she was trying to get her way. He growled lowly, deep in his throat and kissed her again. This time he ran a hand roughly over her side, groping her firm curves and grinning fiercely when she made that sound again. He liked it. His kisses grew wilder, his hands both exploring her body with calloused palms plundering her breasts and buttocks with equal vigor. Sandalwood burned in an incense holder off to one side of the bed and the heady scent coupled with his sweat and personal smell was driving her insane. She ran her hands across his back, ruffling the heavy linens he wore until he pulled back, eyes alight.

"Undress me," he commanded in a thick voice, placing her hands on his chest. She gasped but did as she was bid, pulling the thick cloth up and scrambling to climb up his body to pull it over his head. He laughed heartily and helped her by laying on his side so she could remove the top. Lu Bu lazily closed his eyes as he felt the light touches all over his chest. This was new as well. Never had a woman traced all the scars and kissed his body like this. It was like being worshiped and he liked that even more. His lower belly suddenly spasmed and he glanced down quickly, surprised. Her hands were splayed out below his belly button, tracing above the hem of the pants he wore. The rough fibers of the undergarments were such a contrast to her fingers that he shuddered.

"My Lord?"

"Don't stop," he growled brusquely. Her palm grazed the bulge in his shorts hesitantly and his husky voice grew deeper, louder. "There - right there. Touch me!" He caught her rear in one hand and yanked her as close as she could get to his giant warm body, curling around her and kissing her neck. Her hand pressed onto his firm erection and he hissed with pleasure as she slowly stroked. Amazing. His teeth closed on the tender flesh of her neck and she whimpered his name, inflaming him and causing him to bite harder than he'd intended. Blood trickled and he stared at it, mesmerized for a long, long moment. It was such a bright, rich red color against her creamy skin. Her hand had clutched his body below in a tight grip when he bit her and the combination of the sight of the blood and the intense grip below was enough. Lu Bu roared with passion like a wild animal, grabbing the women beside him and throwing her on the bed onto her back. His tongue lapped hungrily at the blood, cleaning the trickles off and soothing the sharp pain. Elly wheezed for air and barely found enough strength to keep breathing. His massive body was all over her, back arched and mouth working. His hands ripped her clothing off with no apparent effort, throwing aside scraps of silk and other fabric impatiently, wanting to get at her skin as fast as possible. He did the same to his bottoms, taking the linen in one hand and yanking it off with a bunching of those big arm muscles. It tore as easily as the silk had and he immediately pressed his naked body on hers for the first time, rumbling with lust.

He was hot.

It was as if the fire in his eyes was a tangible thing and had burned into his body. Elly was warm from her exertions and passion as well but he felt hotter to her shaking hands. And everywhere she touched was free from hair, though marred by various battle scars. His mouth dominated hers but she managed to let out a maidenly squeal when he moved from her lips to her breasts. His teeth nipped here as well, eyes glancing up to see if this was okay or not. He chuckled with delight, eyes widening when he felt her legs move underneath him. They twitched and parted at his faintest touch, opening for him and giving him access to what he desired.

"You're mine!" His shout was so loud, so triumphant one of the guards outside dropped his spear. The two men looked nervously at each other and then straightened, their faces burning. There hadn't been noise like that inside when the other lady was alive.

Inside the bed was a writhing mass of bodies. Lu Bu had thrust a hand between where their bodies joined, eagerly touching her open body. Elly trembled nervously. The women she worked with had chatted about sex and many claimed it hurt. Most of them had said it hurt a lot. Even so she desperately wanted him to take her. Her sex was slick and felt very plump as her lord toyed with it, running a finger along the folds. When he got to the top she cried out with astonishment, throwing her head back and tensing her legs around him. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Please, my lord!"

"Hold on to me, little one," he said in the softest voice she'd heard him use yet. His manhood rubbed at the place he'd found, the tip drenched in his personal lubricant and soon hers as well. Straining, he slipped the soft head over the button of flesh that caused her so much pleasure, shuddering. His heart pounded in his chest, sweat dripped down his body and beaded up in other places. The woman below him was pleading for him to take her, begging for his sex as she shook and trembled. Ah, he loved it. This was how it should be and it would be that way forever. "I will make you mine now," he rasped, thrusting himself into delicious oblivion. Lu Bu's harsh growls filled the room as he moved strongly inside her. His brows were drawn tightly together, eyes closed and teeth showing as he snarled. He was insane with freedom to love as he wanted; he didn't have to hold back for fear of hurting this lady. She rode what he gave her with equal passion, the shock and pain of him taking her maidenhead somehow adding to the growing coil of heat in her belly. The purple hair that wasn't stuck to her cheeks and neck with sweat flew about her face as she clung to him, hands slipping down to his rear. Her mouth opened and she inhaled sharply as she came, nails stinging his skin as she clawed frantically. The light scratches drove him over the edge and he shouted almost angrily, driving mercilessly forward like a madman until he was spent.

He didn't talk afterward nor had she expected him to. After he'd parted from her, he curled an arm around her sweaty body and kissed her lingeringly. When she asked if he wanted her to leave he shook his head and closed his eyes. That ended the conversation as far as he was concerned and Elly laughed to herself. She was more tired than he was, surely! She snuggled up to the big man and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would be like.


End file.
